Starting over
by TomFelton'sGal-xoxo
Summary: The war is over and Hermione changes her look.Feeling like a differnt person,she wants to start over.What happens when she goes to school with said look and a certain slytherin sex god notices it?But he isn't the only one. *Edited* MA!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Warning: Usage of alcohol**

**Rating: MA **

**A/N: Here's the new and improved 'A new year which means a new look' (What it's called now 'Starting over')**

"Hermione! Time for breakfast! " My mom called from downstairs.

"Kay mum! I'll be down in a minute." I said, looking out my window. I've been sitting here all night, watching the moon disappear and the sun rise. I know it's bad to stay awake for a whole day, especially when I was hunting horcruxes with my two bestfriends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, I was lacking in my sleep. But no matter how hard I tried to let my softness of my bed to take me away from reality, it would just not happen. I couldn't stop thinking about the letter I got yesterday from my best girlfriend, Ginny Weasley.

_(Flashback)_

_I was on my apple computer, checking my facebook, when I heard a light tapping on my window._

_I turned around, to see what it was and a very familiar owl, carrying a letter, came into view. I got out of my chair and started for the window. As I opened the window, the owl flew in and perched itself on the top of my pc. I smiled at the owl, noticing its snow white fur, and immediately knew who the owl belong to. Excited, that someone has finally written me back, I took the letter from Hedwig and gave her a cracker from the package I had open. Expecting the letter to be from Harry, I knitted my eyebrows together, when I saw it was from Ginny. I got confused but subsided that feeling and opened the letter. _

_Hermione,_

_Hey, girly! How are you doing! I'm doing great! Harry and I had finally got together! Ahhhh! I'm just so happy! Anyway, I'm sorry that I hadn't answered to your other letters, so is Harry. Harry has been busy doing whatever Harry does, haha, and didn't have time to reply to your letters. Even though I wasn't busy, I just couldn't write you back knowing something that would kill you. Um, I have no clue how to say this so I'm just gonna say it. Ron doesn't want to be with you. He said the reason why he didn't write back is because he didn't want to get your hopes up about you and him finally getting together. And he wants to say that he's sorry to kiss you back when you kissed him. Ron loves you very much, but he isn't in love with you. He loves you like a sister and nothing more than that. I know what you're thinking, 'Why isn't Ron telling me this himself', I asked him the same question and his reason was 'Because', oh I just got so annoyed when he told me that. Anyway, I know I should of told you this sooner, but I didn't want to ruin your summer. I feel so terrible telling you this, and in a letter too! I know how much you like him, trust me I do, you must feel heartbroken right now. He said some really mean things about you but I don't want to upset you even more. I would invite you over to The Burrow so we can hang out, but I think you don't want to see Ron for awhile. Anyway, I'll see you in two days!_

_Love, Ginny_

_P.S. Ron's an arse-hole, you don't need him. You can find a better guy then that pig;)_

_(End of flashback)_

I was upset, no, I was devastated. I love Ron so much. I even planned out how our lives would be together. You see, we would attend our last year at Hogwarts together with our bestfriends, pass our O.W.L.S, then out of nowhere on someday, precisely on January 25th, he would ask for my hand, giving me a speech on how he loved me for years and couldn't go one for one second with his life without calling me his wife. And after some tears I choked out a yes and he would give me the most passionate kiss he ever gave me. Then our most amazing wedding would be sometime in the spring with all of our friends and family, then after a year pass, I would, hopefully, be pregnant with a girl named Rose, give birth, then be pregnant once more with a boy named Hugo, and live happily ever after. But _nooooo_, that just had to go crashing down because _Ron_ doesn't _feel_ the same as I do.

I tried to go bed, I really did, but my tears just wouldn't stop falling down my face. Yeah, I know, what kind of Gryffindor am I? But what would you do when the love of your life just told you, 'Oh hey, you know that time when we kissed? Welllllll, that shouldn't have happened. Because I don't love you like you love me, so yeah, bye'.

Well that's not how it happened for me, but it was almost like that! So don't judge me.

Anyway, after about a lifetime has passed of me tossing and turning in my bed, I just sighed in defeat, sat down in my window seat and watched the moon shine through my window.

"Hermione, did you noticed that a minute has passed? Well, I have, so get your ass down to the kitchen and eat your breakfast," I turned my head to see my mum standing in my doorway holding the door open. Um, what happened to knocking? I don't think she heard of it.

"Okay, okay. Geez, I was just thinking about something, and what happened to knocking before entering?" I asked her while standing up and walking towards her.

"What happened to it was when _I _bought this house, it disappeared," My mum said smirking a bit while I followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Anyway, your breakfast is on the island, I have to go do a quick errand, okay? I'll see you in a bit," My mum said while she kissed my forehead and grabbed her black bag and headed for the door, "Oh and good morning baby,"

"Good morning, mum, bye," I said with a smile as she left, closing the door.

I took a seat on the stool by the island, and looked down at my plate, and what I saw made me smile even more. There are two pancakes stacked up, two cut in half strawberries were placed on the top of them, like eyes. Then a smile which is made out of whipped cream and a nose too. As hair was two pieces of bacon. I chuckled to myself then placed the bacon on the napkin next to my plate and poured some syrup that was already out for me, on top of the face. I took a sip from my glass of orange juice and began eating.

Almost finished, I heard keys jiggling then the front door opening.

"Hey mum, back so soon?"I asked while I stuffed a piece of pancake in my mouth.

"Yeah, like I said it was a quick errand," Mum replied while she walked into the kitchen, reading the mail that came. I just nodded and continued eating.

About five minutes passed when my mum asked me if I wanted to go shopping with her. I'm not really that huge in shopping, so I declined. I rather go up in my bedroom, sit in my favorite chair and snuggle up with a book.

"Oh come on 'Mione. You love shopping!" I looked at my mum and gave her a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look. I mean I do not like shopping, I don't hate it, but I defiantly don't like it. Especially when I go shopping with that crazed women I call mum. She then raised her hands as she looked like she just surrendered, "Hey, no need for that look. It's just…. you haven't gone shopping in like a year! Plus, I saw this really cute outfit that would look great on you!" My mum said excitedly, then clapped her hands after she finished talking.

I looked at her, I mean the only main two reasons why I love coming back home is because, one: I get to see my family for a while, and two: I spend some time away from Ginny and her 'shop till you drop' spree. And how can I get away from that when my mom is practically another Ginny?

"Um, well I bet the outfit does look cute, but I don't want to go. I just rather go with Ginny," Once I saw the sad look on my mum's face I winced. I don't want to be the cause of her sadness, I sighed again, "You know what mum? Sure, I'll go shopping with you," Once I said this she squealed in delight as I covered my ears. Yupp, just another Ginny.

"But! I'll only go on one condition," I raised a finger at my mum, "Would you just please, _please_, don't embarrass me," I begged. My mum's face was one of bewilderment.

"What? When have I ever embarrassed you?" I was about to say 'whenever you get the chance', but she beat me to it and told me to not answer. I smirked at that, she knows she embarrasses me; she just doesn't want to admit it. I took one last gulp of my orange juice, finishing it, then headed up to my bedroom with my mum following. When we entered my room, she started for the closet, what I'm judging from the face my mum just pulled, she seems a bit astonished.

"Where's all your clothes, 'Mione?" My mum asked rummaging through my shirts and sweaters. I looked at her weirdly and said, "They're in front of you," I then grabbed a grey T-Shirt that I was planning to wear.

"What? Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… Just no. Just look at it," She asked moving her hand quickly in front of my clothes, "I mean what is this? It's not even a wardrobe! All you have is shirts, pants, and sweaters, all the same color! Well, not all the same colors, but it's pretty damn close. And, and, and, this…..sweater!" She exclaimed, grabbing my Christmas sweater, "What's up with this ugly ass swea- "

"Hey!" I said, taking the sweater out of her grasp, "_You_ got it for _me_, alright? It's not like I bought it."

"Mhh, no. I would never give you that sweater. But it does look oddly familiar," My mum said, taking the sweater so she can exam it, "Oh, well whatever. Do you actually like this sweater?" She asked pulling a disgusted face.

"No," I said while I was changing out of my pyjama top and into my grey shirt

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, you gave it to me, and I didn't have the heart to tell you that it's completely hideous," I said as I walked back to my closet to get a pair of jeans out.

"Oh, well, okay," My mum said as she threw away the ugly sweater, "That doesn't matter anyway. What matters is, we best be on our way before all the good clothes would be taken," I zipped up my jeans and said okay in a bored tone, not really looking forward to this.

"Oh, and while we are at the mall, maybe we can go to the salon… so that you can get a haircut," She said while she looked at me hopefully.

"Oka-wait, I don't need a haircut," I said while I crossed my arms, walking out of my room, and walking down the stairs

"Um, baby, not to be mean, but you do need one. Desperately," I heard her voice said behind me. But before I can argue with her, she said, "And you know you need your hair tips to be trimmed. You should always trim your hair every three months so your hair can look healthy," She said with a smile as she went to get the car keys off the counter.

I just looked at her and sighed in defeat. I mean she does have a point. Ever since the war I haven't gotten them trimmed yet. So I just nodded my head and followed my mum out the door and into the car. But I also think she wants me to get a haircut is because my hair looks like I haven't brushed it since the day I was born. As I got into the passenger seat, and my mum drove out of the driveway, I prayed that she doesn't embarrass me. But I out of all people know that that's a fat chance that's a fat chance. But whoever said I can't hope?

**A/N: Hello! I'm back, with this story! I know I said I won't update for a while but this story has been calling me to fix it xD So I have. And I know, how can I be working on this when I have another story going on, well I got in a little writers block so it's gonna take me while for me to update. Anyway, I think I'm gonna have the second chapter up by tomorrow:) So stay in tune!**

**Oh, and if some of you don't know what story I'm talking about, it's 'Muggle Juice'. **

**It's all muggle and I hope you give it a chance! Bye, now! Edited **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who put me on favorite story and/or story alert!**

***EDITED***

"Hermione, get up!" My mum oh so kindly asked me. I was lying on my bed, my eyes closed, about to take a nap. About of three hours of walking around and shopping, I felt like I ran a marathon. I know, I know, I was just walking but hey, I don't walk every day for three hours carrying about twenty pounds of bags. That shit tired me out so much that I almost face planted when I was in the mall! Talk about embarrassing. And while I'm the topic about embarrassment, my mum did no such thing. Oh how shocking that is…. Really it is. But she did get stuck when we were leaving a store. The bags she was carrying couldn't fit through the door, and this amazingly hot guy helped her. Yes I was kinda embarrassed but I acted like I didn't know her and just continued walking. I felt kinda guilty for doing that to her but I did what any smart daughter would do when her mum is stuck in a door, I walked away acting I didn't see her. After that little episode was over we finally got back home and I saw that my bed was welcoming me back and I didn't want to be rude, so I jumped on it and thanked for the softness of it. When I was about to fall asleep, I felt a hand grab my arm and pulled me off of the bed, making me stand, "That's better," My mum said with a little smile, "Now, look at yourself in the mirror!" She squealed, I sighed, I really don't want to look at how ridiculous I look right now, but my mum pushed me in front of my full length mirror, and let me tell you this, I was lost of words.

"Wow," I said breathlessly. I looked good, and I mean really good. I never looked this pretty before… Heck I never looked pretty.

"I know, baby. You look very hot," My mum said with a smile tugging on her lips, while she's hugging me from behind. I blushed at her words, I felt kinda weird when she said that but I shouldn't complain. I prefer those words then ugly ones.

I looked at my hair, instead of the bushy mess it was in before; it is now tamed into soft curls and it stops at my mid back. And the color is just beautiful, gone with the dull lifeless brown, it is now a bright, little bit darker shiny brown.

Dropping my gaze a little bit, I looked at my now thinner but not too thin eyebrows. Loving how there's a little arch at the end. Now looking at my eyes, I was shocked at how make up made them pop. I know I have some pretty nice looking eyes, but I never could find how to make them pop like they are now. A smoky brown is painted on my eyelids with a little bit of dark purple at the end and continuing on the bottom, like eye liner. But it's barely noticeable; you have to look really close to see it. And some mascara was put on to make my eyelashes seem lushes and darker. Also having a light pink blush on top of my cheek bones making my eyes highlighted. I looked at my lips that taste like oranges as I licked them. My mum gave me a little swat on my arm as I did this. I smiled at both my mum and how the nude lip gloss makes my lips shiny and irresistible.

All in all, I love the makeup, but I think it's a little too much just for a normal day. It's perfect for a party, but I'm not going to one.

My mum turned me around and started to tug on the clothes I'm wearing, trying to perfection me. I looked down at my shoes, which I'm in love with. They are leather black ankle boots, a heel of three inches, with a sliver buckle. Then I looked at my dark skinny jeans. I told my mum that I didn't want her to buy it since there're holes in them when I can just put holes in a less expensive pair of jeans, myself. But of course, she doesn't listen to me and goes behind my back and buys it. But maybe I'll end up liking them in the future.

"Here, put this vest on," I looked up and saw my mum toss me a black vest. I put the vest on, over my white tee-shirt, and saw it flowed down to my thighs. I moved my hands over my mid stomach to button the vest. Once I finished, my mum put on a long heart shaped necklace on me. I then looked at my French tipped nails, and skimmed my fingers on the gems that are on my thumbs.

I looked at my mum, gave her and smile, and gave her a hug, "Thanks mum," I said hugging her waist.

"No need to thank me 'Mione. I wanted to do it." I felt her arms circle around me, then she moved my head so that I can look at her, "And now you're beautiful inside and out. Now let's put your things away, okay?" My mum released me and started for the bags on my bedroom floor and started to hang my new clothes. After we finished putting everything away, I thanked my mum once more, "Hey, I already said you don't have to thank me. Now I will be downstairs if you need anything," She smiled at me and gave me another quick hug before she left my room and went downstairs.

When she left I went over to my computer and logged into facebook. I looked to see if I got any messages, then clicked on it and saw that Ginny sent me a message.

Hermione,

What's up! You didn't reply to my letter I sent you so I thought I would just message you, I hope your okay. Don't let Ron get to you, your WAY much better than him. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and the kindest person I have ever met. Anyway, I was thinking since tomorrow we would be going back to school, that we should hang out today. Not at The Burrow, but maybe at one of those muggle clubs you told me about. Reply back A.S.A.P!

Love, Ginny

P.S. Harry and I are doing great!

Ginny,

Sorry that I didn't replied to your letter. I wasn't in the mood when I read about the news. And thanks for the compliments. I would love to hang out with you Ginny but I have a surprise. It's something that I can't leave behind so I would just show it to you when we meet each other at Kings Cross station. :)

Love, Hermione

P.S. Finally you guys are together now! And of course you guys are doing great, you guys are meant for each other!

I sent the message and looked at the time. Seeing that its 3:51 and having completely nothing else to do, I decided to go on YouTube and watch some music videos. When that got boring, I went on Addicting games and play this game called DuBlox. And let me you tell you this, this game is pretty addictive. I don't why I told you that when it obviously should be, since it's on Addicting games, but whatever. Anyway, there's this yellow box and you have to move it till it touches the red titles. But it's pretty hard too, because it's kind of like a maze to reach the red titles, and if you flip it, and half of the box lands off of the platform thingy, then you would have to start all over. I've played this game so many times, but I can never past level fucking seven! Anyway as I'm playing this level for the millionth time, I pressed my up arrow key, then the left, then up again, then right, down, down, up, right, right, right, and now the box is on the edge of the platform. Taking a guess I pressed the left key, but I ended up with the half of the square off of the platform. So I lose… AGAIN!

"Oh. My. Gosh!" I yelled. I got out of my seat quickly then I jumped as I heard a _thump_. I turned around and saw that my seat fell backwards when I roughly got out of it. I picked it up and started to pace in my room. I just need to calm down, I mean it's just a game not some 24 million dollars lottery ticket that I just lost to. No it's not that, I inhaled deeply then stopped when I heard my mum calling.

"Mione, are you okay?" Said the distant voice from downstairs

"Yeah, mum. I'm great" I said running my hand through my hair. I looked at my black cat clock and saw that it read 4:45. My clock is one of those cat clocks were the tail goes side to side following the rhythm of the tick-tock. I told my mum not to get me it because the eyes just scare the bejesus out of me. Every night when I look at, I always think it's ready to eat me, with the tongue hanging out and the wide open eyes. I felt a chill go down my back as I stared at that monster too long. I shook my head and took some money and my phone. I put my computer on sleep mood, walked out of my room, and headed for the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator took out my orange juice in a kiddy cup I got from yesterday and told my mum I'm going out.

"Alright, be careful, call if something bad happens, and don't be out too late," I said okay, while I opened the door, locked it from the inside and closed it. I shivered a little after a gush of wind blew in my direction. I looked up; loving how there's not a single cloud invading the light blue sky. I walked off the porch, made a right and walked down the sidewalk.

About 30 minutes of useless walking a beautiful blonde walked past me. She smiled a little at me then I heard something dropped. I looked down and saw about fifty bucks lying on the sidewalk. I picked it up with a huge ass grin. I mean come on, you walk, and out of nowhere God hands you over fifty bucks just from doing that! So of course I would have this stupid smile on my face. Anyway I picked up the money but frowned a little. What it if it's just my money and I'm getting excited over nothing, well wouldn't that be such a cruel joke. As I checked my pocket I felt my money, when I was about to put the money I just found into my pocket, I thought maybe this belongs to the girl who just passed me. Having an inner war in my mind for about five minutes, the no fun side won and I walk towards the blonde a little and called after her.

"Um, yeah?" She looked weirdly at me and she started to walk towards me.

I sighed, not wanting to ask if this money is hers but I have to. What if she really needs it, and would just die if she lost her money, "I found money on the ground," I smiled as I said this, I sound kinda stupid. Wait, what? Hermione Granger sounding stupid? Well, that's a first, "And I was wondering if you dropped it or not," I held up the money in my hand as the blonde looked confused. She checked her pockets and came up with nothing. Relief washing her face she came closer to me and grab the money out of my hands.

"Oh my god, thank you so much! My dad would have killed me if I lost the money," I chuckled at the blondes over dramatics and welcomed her. I was looking at her eyes; they are just too hard not to notice. She has the brightest blues eyes I have ever seen on a person. Wearing no makeup, she still looks very pretty. She flipped her long straight dirty blonde hair over one of her shoulder and stuffed the money in the pocket of her purple jeans that fit her nicely. She's wearing a long white shirt, with black converse, "No really thank you very much. I mean some people would of just taken it with them, not asking first if it belongs to someone else," The blond said with a small smile.

"O-Oh, yeahhh. Those, um... people are just, uh, rude," I said nervously as I rub the back of my neck, "Anyway, what are you gonna buy?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"My mom's birthday is in three days, and I saw her looking a pair of diamond earrings at the mall. My bro, and I put our money together, and I'm on my way to buy them now. It's about 2,000 dollars!"

I looked at her shocked. I was about to walk away with 2,000! "Wow, that's a lot. But hey, it is for mum and they deserve the best," I smiled as she agreed with me then asked where I'm going, "Um, I really don't know. I just went for a walk, but I think I'm going to head back home. I'm getting a little tired," As I said this I started to walk away from her then said bye. I felt a small warm hand grab my arm, and turned me around.

"Soo, you're not doing anything exciting," The blonde asked, I shook my head then took a sip of my orange juice. She chuckled as she pointed at my kiddy cup; I gave her a smile then shrugged my shoulders. I mean if I want to drink out of a kiddy cup then I would drink out of a kiddy cup and no one will stop me, "Anyway, so you're not going anywhere special?"

I sighed, if I'm not doing anything exciting then I'm sure as hell I'm not going somewhere special, "Yeah, I'm just going home," When I said this her blue eyes brighten up even more, if that's possible, smiled at me and tighten her grasp on my arm and started to drag me in the direction she was heading, "Um, where are we going?" I asked a little worried.

"First we're gonna get my mom's earrings, then we're gonna hang at my place to kill time," The blonde said this with a smile as she was looking at me, and to be honest, I don't like that sparkle she has in her eyes, it's like telling me she's up to something.

"Kill time for what," I asked, panic filling in my voice. Wait, panic? I defeated the dark lord, well more like help, but still. Some frilly little girl comes up to me, says that we are gonna hang out, and I'm getting worried over this? Dammit! I'm Hermione freaking Granger, part of the Golden Trio, if something goes wrong, I can always use my knowledge to get out of it.

"You'll see," Her smile is getting a little too creepy for my liking. But you know what, it's alright. She tries to harm me, I can just slap her and she'll go cry to her mummy. Wait, why am I so mean now? This appearance change has changed my personality too. And I don't think it's in a good way.

*TOM&JERRY*

"Oh, just look at how beautiful these earrings look!"

"Yeah I know, they're gorgeous," I took the small red box from the girls hand and looked at the diamond earrings.

We're finally got to the girls' house, and honestly, I feel uncomfortable. I know she invited me, back I've known this girl for about two hours. And we didn't really talk; she just dragged me around to places, getting things for god knows what. I asked her why we need the things she got and she just told me the same annoying respond, 'You'll see'. That's all she said and it's getting on my last nerve. Anyway, when this crazy girl finished her "quick" errands, she took me to Hot Topic. Why? Because this girl is insane, really she is. She bought about a dozen of those penis lollipops. I was as red as a tomato when she went to purchase them. The cash register guy was giving us lazy grins then he winked at me as I walked away with the blonde. I shuddered as I thought back to it, he was like around his early twenties and he wasn't even cute! And, I swear, if this girl drags me to another place I don't want to go or says 'You'll see' one more time, I'm a slap the shit ou-

"Story," I heard from the couch.

"What? What story? Wait…what?" I asked speaking quickly, thinking she knew what I was thinking about her, but how can she? It's not like she's an Edward Cullen who can read minds.

But it would be cool if I can read minds….

Yeahhhh, Hermione Granger, The Mind Reader. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think? And it would have helped so much when I was hunting horcruxes with my bestfriends. Maybe we could have defeated the dark lord _ages_ ago with my, well if I had, talent and may-

"Story. My name is Story Joyce," She-well Story said. Getting out of my daydreaming, I walked towards the couch and saw her sitting on the floor, leaning on the red couch, looking down at her lap.

"Oh, well okay," I said as I sat next to her on the floor, putting the small box in her hand.

"Well?" She asked, picking up her right hand off her lap, motioning it towards me, and putting it back in her lap.

"Well what?" I said confused.

"Are you going to tell me your name or not?" Story said with annoyance in her voice. Oh, yeah now she's annoyed with me.

"Oh right," She rolled her eyes at my obliviousness, "Hermione Granger," I said as I put my hand out, offering a shake of hands. She ignored it like the polite girl she is.

Sarcasm: such a lovely trait.

Anyway, I'll probably would of ignored it too, I mean we met about two hours ago and now I decide to shake her hand? Feeling like a fool, I put my hand down. After I did this I heard a giggle coming from the person right next to. I turned to look at Story to find her laughing. What's so damn funny? I wanna have a laugh too, "What are you laughing at?"

She stopped laughing and looked at me, "Nothing now let's get the place ready," She got up, walked away from, and went upstairs. Stopping mid way, she began talking again, "Well? Come on now you fool," She said with a giggle followed by a smile.

Why did she just call me a fool for? Can she read my mind? Is she like Edward Cullen? What? What am I thinking? Maybe she just thinks I'm a fool period.

As I was about to go upstairs, I stopped and asked her why does she have to get the place ready and for what.

"You'll see," Oh that's it. Shooting her a glare I angrily went up the stairs, about to flip on her, but what stopped me was her annoying giggle and she then ran up the rest of the stairs. I exhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of my nose, and then followed her. Still hearing the giggles, I was thinking that maybe I should just bolt right out of this fun house. She'll probably won't notice. As I turned around about to take a step down, I felt a similar hand grab my forearm and drag me the rest of the way up. I sighed once more as I thought about how I'm the luckiest girl in the world right now.

Yay, more sarcasm.

**A/N: Well there you go, chapter two! I know I said I was gonna update the next day but I ran into some internet problems. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter and review!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N:Thanks to Toshiro-Momoaresuchacutecouple and VAMPIRESEX for reviewing!**

**Maybe if more of guys review I can update sooner;)**

**Now, the story!**

While Story was dragging me to her room, well I guess that's where she was taking me; I saw a bathroom and asked her that I had to use the restroom. She pouted at me, huffed and didn't let go of me. I looked at her weirdly. Why is she being like that? If my bladder needs to go then it needs to go. I'm so sorry that I can't hold in my pee for a whole day. About ten minutes of trying to pry this girl off of me, I finally did my business. As I washed my hands and dried them off, I left. I sighed, relief washing over me as I saw that Story didn't stick around, and started to walk down the hallway. I looked around, loving the color of rose madder on the walls and the feel of the pearly white carpet beneath my feet. As I was still walking this never ending hallway, I skimmed through the pictures that are on the walls. There're many pictures of Story and her family, but only one caught my attention. It appears to be a family portrait, but what Story was wearing was making me even more curious about this girl. She's wearing a uniform, familiar to the uniform I wear at Hogwarts. Her tie is a solid black. I saw a little patch on her sweater vest, and as I got closer to the picture to see it, my vision blurred as I felt my feet moving. I turned my head to see Story dragging me once more, and gently pushed me into a room. I glared at her, I was about to give her a lecture about dragging a person is rude and such, but I closed my mouth as I saw her disappear into another room.

I sighed and slid my back down the main door, and sat on the white comfy carpet. I'm getting annoyed with these girls' actions. She's always dragging me around like a rag doll, and such. I mean who does she think she is? To drag me into a random room, and then just leave without a word, or letting me say a word. This chick needs to check her manners, because right now, it's just all over the place. I closed my eyes, but I was curious to see what I'm surrounded by.

I open them and looked around the room. The room is bright, the walls a turquoise blue and lime green. The wall in front of me has two huge windows and a desk in between the windows. A big T.V. is sitting on the desk, along with some movies and CDs. I turned my gaze to the left of me and I saw a bunk bed. The top colorless as the bottom one is alive with a bunch of different hues going around. In front of the pair of beds is a glass coffee table; on it are a laptop and a couple of magazines. Now making my gaze move to the right, I saw a white door that had the word '_Bathroom_' scrawled out in fancy letterings. Next to the door is a desk; on it is a light pink desk lamp, a stack of books, and an IHOME.

I looked around once more, thinking that this room is exactly right for a girl like Story.

I heard a door sliding open to my left, and when I turned my head I saw Story carrying something black in her hand, wearing a grin on her face. I turned my fascinated gaze into a hard cold one as I looked at her. I mean her she is, ginning like a six year old girl, who's thinking about her crush, when not even ten minutes ago, she was all silent and mysterious like.

"You're a C-cup right? You look like it," Story said as she stopped in front of me. Catching me off guard, I look down and I hesitantly said yes. Why does she want to know? Is she gonna knit me a sweater? Oh, if she is, it better be purple, or maybe a midnight blue-, "Great! Now try this on," Story said excitedly, breaking my thought. She handed me the cloth she was carrying and pushed me into the bathroom. I was about to look over the cloth she gave me but she told me to hurry up. I sighed heavily, took my clothes off and put on cloth she gave me.

I walked out and heard her squealed. Oh on, please don't be another Ginny. I already have one at home and at Hogwarts. Oh speaking of Hogwarts, I asked story about the picture I saw in the hallway.

"What picture? You know what just forget it, now come with me," She took my hand started to drag me, and you know what? I'm tired of this damn dragging.

"Story, stop dragging me! I don't like it when I'm being dragged!" I yelled at her while I furiously shook the arm she has a hold on. We stopped walking and Story dropped my hand. She looked sad for a second but covered it up with an unfamiliar emotion.

"Alright, sorry, just follow me to my closet," She started walking towards the door she came out about ten minutes ago.

"Thanks, and uh sorry for yelling at you, I just can't stand it when I'm being dragged," I said as Story slid the door open. She just nodded at me and made a right in her enormous closet. It's like another room in here! She has racks and shelves and cuddy holders filled with every kind of pair of shoes you can imagine, and every kind of bag that's made, and dresses, shirts, pants, shorts, just everything.

"Come here," I heard Story yelling somewhere from my right, bringing me out of my gaze. I walked towards the voice and found Story. She took my arm and led me towards her mirror.

I finally got the chance to look over the dress, and it looks really good on me. It's a black dress and it's strap less, tight but comfortable. The chest part fits nicely, and there're two printed cheetah lines, starting at the bottom of my breasts, ending at the end of the dress. The dress ends at my mid thighs. Story then got behind me and tied a cheetah printed ribbon close to my breasts, around me. She then handed me a pair of black Steve Madden high heels shoes. I almost fainted when I saw them. I saw them before but only on the internet. I feel in love with the crystals on the high heel, and I thought it looked gorgeous, but here they are in my presence, looking unbelievable beautiful in person.

"Oh my damn, how did you get these," I whispered astonished as I took the shoes out of her hands and looked them over, "They must of cost, oh I don't know, like a million dollars!" I said drastically. Story looked amusingly at me and rolled her eyes. She then crouched down to help me to put the amazing shoes on.

"No, they didn't. I don't know how much they cost since I didn't buy them, but I'm pretty sure they didn't cost that much," She straighten up and smiled at me, "Now let's change your color eye shadow and then you'll be all dolled up!" Story placed her hand on my back and gently pushed me towards the closet door and placed me on her chair where her vanity is at.

~oO0Oo~

"Hey, Hermione, can you get the chips and placed them on the dinner table? Thanks," I looked over at Story, she's looking through her CD's, choosing which one to put in her stereo. As she said that I groaned. I'm so damn comfortable right now. I have the shoes sitting next to me on the couch; I have my feet up on the coffee table, a pillow under my right arm and a pillow behind my head.

"But, I'm so comfortable though," I whined as I rolled my head back and forth on the pillow, "How about you do it, yeah?" I said hopefully smiling like an idiot while nodding my head. Story looked at me for a brief second, then shook her head no, "Oh, fine," I sighed deeply then stood up, making my way to the kitchen.

"Thanks! And take out just the Sun chips," Story called from the living room. Even though I can't see her, I know that little bitch is smiling. I looked through three cabinets before finding the chips and settled the bag on the island. Now I just have to find a bowl, I looked around thinking which one to choose when I finally decide to check the dishwasher first, "It's not in there, it's on the top of the refrigerator!" I stop my movements for a second, wondering how she knew where I was checking. I wonder what's worse, having another Ginny or Luna. As I was pondering on this, I grabbed the bowl and dumped the chips in it. As I was throwing the empty bag away, Story walked in, thanked me and said that she can take the rest. I just told her alright and went back into the living room, hoping to get back in my oh so comfortable position in was in before.

~Oo0oO~

"Hi," I jumped slightly at the voice behind me. I turned around and saw a girl around the height of 5"2, light brown waist length hair, and grayish bluish eyes. I stared at her eyes, the unique color reminding me of a certain slytherin blonde, "I'm Matilda, but people call me Tilda, or Matty whatever you want," She offered me a small smile and asked who I am.

"I'm Hermione," I smiled back at her then was handed a drink. I accepted the drink, and smiled once more but to myself, thinking about calling her Matty. Once I took a sip of my drink, alcohol invaded my taste buds. I wrinkled my nose and tried to give the cup back, "I'm sorry, but I don't drink," Last time I drank I couldn't remember what happened. Ever since that day I vowed to myself to never drink again, except wine, wine is acceptable. But other than that, I will not drink.

"Oh come on, it's just one cup," Matty told me as she pushed the cup back to me. She took a sip out of her cup and asked me if I'm one of Story's friends.

"Um, no, not really… I did only meet her about three hours ago," I said as I looked around the now crowed room. Not even an hour passed and the room is filled with crazy teenagers partying hard.

"Really? Then how did you get an invite to her party?" Matty asked me setting her now empty cup on the table behind us and grabbing another one.

"Well, when we met we got into a conversation then she found out I had nothing special to do so he took me all over the place. Then we ended up at her house, she let me borrow this outfit," I looked down at the same time when Matty looked at my dress, "Which I'm hoping that I can keep," I smiled as I heard a small chuckle from her, "Then she got dressed and this whole place ready in about hour, in an hour! It would take me like five years to get me and another person and a house like this ready," I said as I looked around again. I then saw a dirty blonde, about my height walking towards me and Matty.

"Hey T, who you talking to? I'm Olive, this girl's bestfriend and you?" The pretty blonde leaned over me and got a drink from the table, as I was about to say my name Matty spoke up.

"Why did you ask who I was talking to if you're just gonna ask her who she is yourself," Matty said as she glared playfully at her friend. The blonde just shrugged her shoulders and grinned, then looked at me raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, I'm Hermione," I said as I took in the girls' appearance. She looked very much like Story but at the same time completely different. She has straight dirty blonde hair which is also tinted, a side fringe of three different shades of blonde, and blue eyes like Story but just a bit paler.

"Nice name, and great outfit," Olive said as she looked me over. I thanked her as I looked at her outfit and complemented on her outfit also. Her dress is kind of odd but perfect for this kind of party. It's a strapless mini dress with stripes of different designs on the front as on the back is a pink cheetah print. Her shoes are an open toed zebra print high heel.

"And like your outfit too, Matty," She's wearing a dark purple tank top with a pair of cute jeans and also an opened toed black shoes. She's also wearing a mini leather jacket, leaving it open showing her gold necklace that has hoops in it. It's not all showy and crazy but simple and very cute and matches her personality. **(A/N: Images of outfits at the end of the story)**

"Ditto," Matty said as she and Olive got another drink.

"Matty, that's like your third one," I said kinda shocked that she looks completely normal and not a bit tipsy.

"Yeah and that's like your first one," Matty said as she mimicked the tone I used before as Olive chuckled. I glared at her a bit, then took a small sip of my drink, "Come on, you act like its poisoned or something, just drink it," Matty said amusingly while Olive tried to push the cup up trying to make me spill the drink all over myself. I glared at Olive making her laugh as she finished her drink and got another one. Damn! These chicks go through there drinks fast!

"Okay first it is piousness, and second I promised myself I will never drink again, after what happened last time. I got very drunk and couldn't remember what happened that day," I said as I swirled the liquid in my cup around.

"Oh come on," Matty rolled her eyes as she put down her cup and looked straight in my eyes, "What's one drink gonna do?" I looked at her for a while then dropped my gaze and muttered a 'nothing', "Exactly, nothing. So just drink it and have fun," Matty gave me a smile small as she grab her drink and finished it. And you know what? She's right, one drink is not gonna harm me. It's not like I'm gonna drink about six cups, and I wanna have fun.

"You're right, it's not gonna do something bad to me," I said determined

"Damn straight!" Matty said smiling widely now, bringing her new cup up to her mouth.

"Yeah Hermione, she is. Now go ahead and chug that drink down!" Olive said excitedly finishing her drink. As she was getting another drink, I chugged my drink down then slammed the cup on the table. I heard cheers from both Matty and Olive as I had a huge smile on my face. I mean what's one drink gonna do? Nothing!

Oh how I was wrong…

~Oo0oO~

"Whoa," I said while sitting next to Matty and Olive.

"What?" Olive said as she lazily turned her head to look at me, her eye lids drooping.

"I can't feel my lis, but then again I can," I said I moved my hand to touch my lis. They feel numb but I can still feel in them, "And my whole body too, like I can feel but then again I can't in them," I said as I touched my arms.

"Oh my god, right! Like you can feel but then again you can't! Just…. Crazy. What about you T?" Olive asked as she tried to move her head to look at the girl next to me, "Hey, where is she?" She asked as she couldn't see her. Whoa, when did she go?

"I'll go look for her, yeah?" I asked at I tried to get up. When I did I felt like the world just circled around me for a quick five seconds, "Whoooaa," I said as I giggled a little. I started to walk and look around. I turned around, wanting to ask Olive a question but saw her like fifty feet away from me! I just walked for like two minutes and she'd already far away from me. I groaned, one of the main reasons why I hate getting drunk. I fucking walk instead of walk, wait no, I fucking run. Why? Don't know. As I started to walk or I guess run, again I tripped. As I was prepared for my face to meet the hard wood covered floor, I felt a pair of arms catch me.

"Heyyy, I can't feel you," I said as I looked around for the person who touched me. I heard a chuckle and a pair of large hands on the side of my face.

"I'm over here beautiful," I tried to open my eyes a little bit to get a better look at him, but I just got a laugh out of him as I did this, "Looks like you're trying to pop your eyes out," He chuckled once more. I giggle then I felt like I was falling, "Whoa, here, come with me," I felt a wall behind me as I leaned on it and looked at him lazily, "Don't want a pretty girl like yourself falling now do we?" He asked as he placed his hands on my waist.

I giggled then blushed at his words, "No," I said as I finally got a good view of him. He has dark brown hair that reaches to his ears, soft ocean blue eyes and a dazzling smile. I looked him up and down, noticing his muscled but not to muscled figure, "You look very pretty," I said grinning as I rolled my head to the left.

"Thanks but not as pretty as you look," He said as he got closer to me, "Name's Zack, and yours gorgeous?" He huskily whispered in my ear.

I giggled like a damn five year old girl as I tried to tell him my name, "Mhh, Herminnn…Herminni.. Hermionno.. Uh, I don't know," I giggled once more and rolled my head to the left catching Zack's gaze

"Is it Hermione?" He whispered haughtily on my lips. I nodded my head, making my lips brushing against his, "Do you know how fucking hot you look?" I opened my eyes bit, not excepting for him to say that to me.

"Umm, no," I rolled my head to the right and then snapped it back to look at him as I felt rather large hands cupping my ass.

"Well you do," As he lifts me up, I squealed and wrap my legs around his waist, well I thought, quickly, not wanting to fall. He grinned at me as he moved my legs to his waist, "I've been wanting to fuck your little ass the first minute I saw you. You walking around taunting me in your tight ass dress," He ground into me, as I felt him massaging my ass. I moaned then gripped his hair in the back, "Mhh? Do you like that you little mix?" He ground into me even harder his erection rubbing against my clit.

"Mhh, yesss," I moaned out as I rubbed into him even more.

"Fuck you're so wet," I felt one of his hands leave my ass and grab onto my panties ripping them off of me. He then shoved it in this back pocket and brought his hand to my pussy. He first just rubbed my lips, teasing me a bit then shoved a finger inside of me. I moaned loudly as he pushed two more in, "That's right, take those fingers in your cunt, you like this? Huh, do you like this you whore?" He then started to pump furiously in and out of me the tips of his fingers rubbing my g-spot.

"Oh yes! Faster! Please go faster!" I moaned loudly as I bucked into his hand, wanting to reach my peak.

"Oh yeah, clench those fingers hard you slut. That's right, now come, come all over my fingers you dirty girl," He pumped even faster, rubbing my clit in circles with his thumb.

"Oh, oh, OH!" I yelled as I felt my orgasm coming. He kept pumping his fingers in me, helping me ride out my orgasm. He finally took out his wet fingers and licked one of them.

"Mhh, you taste so damn good, here taste yourself," He thrust his fingers in my mouth. My body still slightly trembling, I untangled my legs and removed his hand out of my mouth, "Oh whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, and where do you think you're going?" He unzipped his jeans and took out his penis then picked me up again and wrapped my legs around him, "I haven't fucked you yet," He whispered in my ear, biting and sucking in my earlobe.

"Mhh, no," I said as I felt his cock rub my clit, "Don't fuck me," I moaned when he put more pressure on my clit.

"Mhh, but you're so wet for me. And I want to feel her tight cunt around my big cock," He mumbled around my neck, sucking and kissing. He stopped underneath my ear and sucked really hard. He bit down and sucked even more, then licked it. Leaving the spot he pulled the top of my dress down and took out my breasts, "Fuck, you have some nice big tits," He licked the top of them and bit down, I moaned and bucked my hips a bit, moaning more when I felt is cock rubbing on my pussy, "That's right baby, I'm gonna fuck you,"

He thrust into me quickly and roughly, "Damn! You're fucking tight," He groaned out, as he pumped me into the wall. What I fight I put up, right?

"Uh, uhh, fuck, yeahhh..yeah, yeah…mhh, faster," I moaned out humping him wanting more.

He put his hands on my hips then thrust into me with unbelievable force, he moved me a bit which caused him to go really deep into me.

"Uhhh, owww. You're in to too deep, stopp," I said through gritted teeth.

"Fuck, no. You have to get use to having big things being shoved into you," He breathily said, groaning while watching my chest, moving up and down very quickly, "Mhh, I'm gonna comeeem," He moaned out. He moved even quicker, his hips a blur. He then moved his hand to rub my clit in circles. I moaned, bucking my hips up to him, trying to meet his thrust. I started to feel my walls flutter around him.

"Fuck, come all over cock," I felt his liquid shoot up in me, then I came with a moan. He then untangles my legs, and set me on the floor.

"That was a great fuck," He said as he put his penis away, "See ya kiddo," He playfully punch the side of my jaw and he went away.

Yeah, that might have been a great fuck for you, but it wasn't for me dickhead. I mean that was like three minutes. As I was thinking about this, I stopped in mid track, wondering if anybody saw it. I looked around that spot I was in and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in. Thanking god that nobody was there, I started walking again the alcohol almost out of my system. As I got to the couch I saw Olive laying on it, pass out. I chuckled to myself then looked for Matty. I found her talking to Story but the table where all the drinks are.

"Hey, Matt… What time is it?" I asked as I scratched my head.

"Hey, Hermione! Where were you? I couldn't find you," Story said as she gave me hug.

"It's 1:43a.m." I gave a quick hug to Story then widen my eyes. I was here that long? Fuck my mum is gonna kill me.

"Matty, I got to go. I'll see you later, or not, I don't know," As I was about to walk to the door, Matty stopped me to give me her and Olives number, to call them sometime. I told her sure and gave her my number. As I started to walk away, Story tagged along, complaining that I'm too drunk to walk by myself. I huffed then rolled my eyes, but still let her come.

45 annoying minutes later I was finally at home. I reached into my pocket to get my keys, but I realized that I don't have any pockets.

"Story!" I said panicking, while I pat myself down, "I think I left all my stuff at your house," I said as I looked at her worriedly.

"Oh, um, well don't you have a spare key somewhere?" Story said as she looked around. She looked under the welcome mat then smiled at me as she handed me a key.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that was there, thanks," I said as I opened the door. I asked Story if she can bring my things to my house tomorrow. She said that she will do it then said bye as she left.

I walked in very quietly then tried to close the door as quietly as possible, but no vile when I heard a creak from it. I cringed, hoping it won't wake up my mum. I finally closed it and tip toed my way through the kitchen, when I was about to go up the stairs, the lights turned on.

"Hermione Jean Granger, where have you been?" I turned around to see my mother in her robe, hands on her hips and a very angry expression on her face.

"Um, I was out," I said keeping my face down, not wanting to meet her gaze.

"You were out? Then where were you? I should have called! You know it's around two in the morning! And why are you dressed like that?" My mum hissed out, narrowing her eyes at me. I looked down at my dress then rubbed my hands on my stomach, wiping the sweat off of them.

"Um, I know. I should have called, but I forgot. And I'm dressed like this because I was out, at a party…" I said my voice faltering on the last word. I looked up to see her, her eyes filled with anger, disappointment and sadness.

"You were at a party and didn't ask if you can go! Where there booze?" She asked staring into my eyes. I looked down once more, not wanting her to see my pupils dilated, "Well!"

"Um, yes," I muttered out not looking up at her.

"Yes!" I looked up at her, her eyes filled with even more disappointment. We stayed quiet for a moment, not knowing what to say next. So I turned around and walked up the stairs, thinking this little conversation was over, "Hermione, where are you going!" I heard my mum hissed out.

"I'm going to my room to sleep," I said still walking up the stairs. I heard her called my name but I ignored her and continued up the stairs.

"Hermione? Hermione! Hermione Jean Granger, get down here this insist!" She yelled once more. Once she figured that I wasn't going down anytime soon she said that I'm grounded.

I went into my room and closed the door and lay on my bed. I couldn't really care that I'm grounded because I'm not going to be here. As I was dozing off I was thinking that I have to wake up in five hours to leave and go to Kings cross station. I groaned and turned over, laying on my stomach now. I stopped thinking about it and started to fall asleep, wanting to savor every second of sleep I was getting.

**A/N: So there you go:) Draco will be showing up in the next chapter. Oh and I want to say something before I go. Please don't hate on me because of the sex scene, it is said in the first chapter there would be smut, but I don't even count this as a sex scene, it's an amateur one xD Hermione is drunk, so what do you expect? Anyway, hugs and kisses and review!:D**

**~TB**

**Outfits!**

**Matty's: . /_ **

**Olive's: image/party%20rock%20clothing%20hot%20topic/animalovercjp/IMG_ ?t=1261662114**

**Olive's shoes: . ?v=1233908117000**

**Hermione's shoes: ca/I/yhst-130886241929574_2211_32841**

**I can't find Hermione's dress, I forgot to save it. Sorry! But I think I describe it pretty good.**

**If you can't upload the images then message me and I will try to help you!**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know why, but it didn't show up in the other chapter, so here you go!

Matty's: 4. bp. blogspot _0jUQ8 G0LOzI/ TRsjB 5ats6I /AAAAAAAAAnY /NPiG4M4udeY /s1600 /New- Year -Eve- Outfits .jpg

Olive's: media. Photobucket image /party %20rock %20 clothing %20hot %20topic /anima lover cjp/ IMG_ 0602 . jpg?t= 1261662114

Olive's shoes: cn1 .kaboodle hi /img /c/0/0/ 30/9/ AAAADKahte YAAAAAADCadw .jpg?v =1233908117000

Hermione's shoes: ep. yimg ca/ I/ yhst- 1308862 41929574 _2211 _328 41

Like said in last chapter, I don't have Hermione's dress.

~TB


End file.
